I Do, My Lord
by MadameBellatrixLestrange
Summary: The Dark Lord reminisces at Bellatrix's wedding.


**Here's a Bellamort/Voldetrix one-shot for my lack of updates lately. Not completely happy with it towards the end but i guess it'll do for now. Due to the college's crappy laptops I can't use any of the text-editting functions.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this fic, they belong to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

I Do, My Lord.

Her beauty was captivating. Her raven locks piled on top of her head almost imitating a birds nest, with a few falling down to frame her heart-shaped face. Red lips contrasting against her milky flesh, the corners of her mouth turning upwards slightly in an evil smirk. Her grey eyes glinting towards the man stood in front of her, but if you looked close enough you would see how much she despises him. She looked too impure to be wearing such a white dress, even on this night.

He'd never seen anything like her. And he certainly never expected to find himself lusting after her raven beauty or any woman's beauty for that matter. Not while there was a war to be won. Yet here he was, on the night of his most faithful servant's wedding, staring at the man's soon-to-be-wife with want.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Wife.

He grinned giddily at her as they exchanged rings and he leaned in for a wet kiss. His attempt at a passionate first kiss with his new wife were faltered however when she turned her head to the side, only allowing him to peck her on the cheek. To everyone else it appeared as if she wanted their intimacy to take place in private. But to The Dark Lord, the disgusted scowl she gave proved to him that she had no intention in being intimate with her new husband at all.

After watching the newly-wed couple have their first dance, The Dark Lord supposed it was time he congratulate them. Placing his fire-whiskey on the bar he was leaning on, he scanned the crowd for them. With little success in spotting the dark-haired couple he prepared to walk towards one of his other most faithful servants, Lucius Malfoy, and query as to whether or not he has seen where the newly-weds had ran off to. As he took a step forward he forcefully bumped into someone. Preparing to turn and send a hex in their direction, he was interrupted by a seductive grovelling purr.

"My apologies, My Lord! I did not see you there."

It was her.

"No harm done, Bellatrix." She was beautiful.

"I should be more careful, My Lord." Her chest heaved as she looked down, having learned from her father that one should not look at The Dark Lord until he tells them to do so. "I've always been such a clumsy girl. I hope you can forgive me, My Lord?"

He hooked a bony finger under her chin and lifted her gaze to meet his.

"I think, under the circumstance that this is your wedding night Bellatrix, you can no longer be referred to as a '_girl_'"

She shuddered. The Dark Lord's voice always had that effect on her. She could almost melt at the sound of him saying her name.

"I was actually looking for you and your husband." He noted the flicker in her eye. "I wanted to congratulate you both." Relief washed over her.

He loved it. Seeing the fear in his followers' eyes when they didn't know what he was planning. He'd often punish Peter Pettigrew just for the sake of seeing that flicker of fear, although the cowardly rat was scared of him no matter what he did.

"Thank you, My Lord." Bellatrix responded with a bow.

Just then, the song changed from loud hip-hop to a slow ballad, and The Dark Lord thought it to be the perfect opportunity to ask her what he's wanted to since he was told of her engagement to his most faithful Death Eater. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself.

"My Lord?"

Damn this woman.

"Yes Bellatrix?"

"Would you like to dance?" She was bold. But her boldness was one of her best attributes.

"Of course. How could I turn down the beautiful Bride?"

They danced rather gracefully together. His hands rested against her hips while hers were rather boldly wrapped around the back of his neck. She let him lead, which she would never do for anyone else being the dominant temptress that she is, and he took small and steady steps. This is a better time than any.

"Bellatrix," his voice was bold and, as usual, showed no emotion.

"Yes, My Lord?" She purred.

"Do you want to join my ranks and be my right hand woman?"

She stepped back slightly and stared into his eyes. Her eyes gleamed, and her red lips grew into a wide grin. Had this man, the most powerful wizard of their time, asked her to join him? Not only join him, but be _almost_ equal to him?

"I do, My Lord."

* * *

**TA-DAH. Hope you like it.**


End file.
